capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ryoma
Ryoma (from the Power Stone games) is from the town of Mutsu (reference to Mutsu). Ryoma is age 19, weighs 134 pounds, measures 5'7". When in Power Change, he is known as the Master Swordsman which could be seen as a hybrid of Silver Samurai and the Ronin Warriors. Story Power Stone Originally a low-level warrior from an island nation, Ryoma soon ran out of worthy opponents who could compete with his skill. He set out on a rowboat journey and tours the world seeking out tougher opponents. He gves his all to everythinghe does. When he is faced with evi he does not hesitate a moment to cut it down! In his ending, Ryoma finds a Power Stone. Since what he has been seeking on his quest are strong opponents and not material posessions, he destroys the stone. He states that the world is "vast and infinite", and embarks on a new adventure on his rowboat. Power Stone 2 Ryoma has finally obtained a legendary sword. He enjoys the moonlight reflecting on its edge, which cuts through iron like tofu. Suddenly light bounces off the sword's edge and shines on the huge shadow of a floating castle between the clouds. Ryoma's body flies up in the air. "Is this sword ... guiding me to evil? Anyway, this is a good chance to give it a try." Ryoma goes up to the castle guide by the light of the sword. "Whatever enemyis waiting, I'll slice it up with this!" Characteristics Ryoma has a samurai fighting style. He is the one of the only characters who attacks with a weapon when not using an item or when in Power Change, the others being Jack and Gourmand. His katana sword gives his attacks a long reach, but large swings and movements leave him open and volunerable if he misses his target. He is weakest when pickng up and throwing objects. He can beat an enemy with one stroke of his katana! Ryoma has a long range with his katana and has decent speed but when he misses an attack, he is open to attack. His Power Drives attacks can be chained, but consumes a lot of his Power Change meter. His tier may be high. In Power Stone Collection, he unlocks the Amenomurakumo. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Raijinken: Attacks with lightning. When on the ground, he creates a bolt of lightning. When in the air, he creates a ball of lightning that home in on the nearest opponent. * Iazan (Raizan in Power Stone Collection): Attacks by slashing his sword unnaturally fast into thin air, creating a wave, that can attack three time at once, each attacking up to a 2-chain. (Removed in Power Stone 2) * Midare Zantou: Ryoma, in a ball of lightning shoots up into the sky, toward a nearby opponent, carrying him/her up as well, then brings him/her down in an exploding finish. * Tenchi Ryoudan: Hovers above the ground and creates golden crescent shock waves by slashing his sword unaturally fast, homing on the opponent. Anime In the anime produced by Lacey Entertainment, he was voiced by Eddie Glen, whereas in the anime produced by Studio Pierrot, he was voiced by Mitsuo Iwata. In the anime, Ryoma is from Moon land, and always wants to fight with Edward Falcon, and travels along with him in his quest. He and Ayame are afraid of spiders. Ryoma likes Rouge and she likes him too, but at the end of the series he returns to his training to let Rouge be the new oracle of her town. In the game, he is the only character who does not use the Power Stone in the ending. Gallery Image:PSRyoma.png|''Power Stone'' Image:PS2Ryoma.png|''Power Stone 2'' Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters